Various devices are known for aiding in the training and exercising of boxers. These include the well-known heavy punching bag and the smaller floor-mounted or ceiling-mounted punching bags.
Prior patented devices include Lewis U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,049 which describes a small punching bag designed to be mounted either to ceiling or a floor and Kauffman U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,611 and Klaudt U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,082 which show small punching bags designed for easy mounting.
However, since the mountings of these prior art devices are not moveable, they are of limited usefulness in training the boxer. A need therefore exists for an arrangement wherein the mounting of the device is movable, such that the device is movable to different positions, thereby providing a dynamic boxer training tool.